Love in Hell
by femslash29
Summary: I like to call this couple "BabyRocket" In the end, I'll change it because I hated the ending. First BabyRocket, but not first fanfic, hope you like it. Rated M for later
1. The good in the bad

Rocket, that's what they called her. I didn't like anything about that hell hole. Everything scared me, even the girl they called Sweat-Pea at first. Everything and everyone terrified me, except for Rocket. She seemed sweet, kind, and definitely seductive… Since I first met her she captured my attention.

"Don't worry: I don't bite very hard…" Normally I would have blushed, gasped, done something! But so much had happened recently that I wasn't sure I was able to show any emotions other that fear anymore. Her smile seemed to be the only real thing in this place. It was sincere and just brightened the darkest of paths. Everything just seemed like a dream for a few minutes, I just remember spitting on the devil and Rocket laughing; oh, what beautiful laughter it was! As soon as she showed me the rooms, I snapped back to reality and my stomach lurched for two reasons: one was that it scared me, and two was how hot she looked sitting on that bed. She said some stuff; it didn't really sink in at the time: something about Blue owning this place and that we were the main attraction or something. But when she came right up close to me: my breathing stopped. She smelled really nice because she had some sort of perfume on. I kept staring into her beautiful, chestnut brown eyes. She talked in a whisper, but I heard very clearly. When she said 'special', a shiver ran down my spine because of the way she looked at me. She was just so close…

When she introduced me to the rest of the gang, I felt a warm tingling just below my belly as my heart raced. Was every girl in this place hot or something?

"Babydoll, that's, Blondie, and you've already met my sister Sweet-Pea."

"Watch yourself." Did her sister not trust me or something?

"Yeah."

"Come on you guys, just give her a break."

"Yeah, she hasn't done anything to you guys." I had just come here and I knew I was going to get along with Amber and Rocket because they were already defending me.

"You best friends now?" When Sweet-Pea said that, the warmth was replaced with a knot.

"Will you just let me finish my tour please? Thank you." I loved Rocket's voice, so sweet, I loved her smile too; well, I really loved everything about her.

"Everybody gets a dance, a routine. We practice it; we practice it; we practice it, and then the men come and watch us preform and if they like what they see, well… That's why we dance…"

Men, just men. I hated being sold as a sex toy, but I hated the fact the fact it would be for a man even more. I never loved a man, I've only hated them. They're rough and just care about sex. If I were to get a client, I would want it to at least be a girl. Maybe I could hire Rocket… No, it's wrong, pull yourself together Baby! We left the studio and she walked me through the rest of the place.

"Are they just men?" I embarrassingly asked in a whisper.

"Ah, she talks!" She said teasingly, I looked down.

"Men, what kind of question is that you funny goose? Duh! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Your right, that was stupid, sorry…" I murmured.

"Oh, I get it…" She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her. With her other hand she flipped my pig tail back and crouched down so her mouth was next to my ear. She was so close to me that her lips brushed against my skin as she spoke. My heart raced, my skin tingled, and a throb began bellow my belly.

"You're into girls aren't you?" I shivered for only one reason now and she pulled back, a seductive look in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I doubt that you'll have any female clients."

"I-I don't want any clients," _Unless it's you…_ "I believe that sex should only be part of a relationship." My voice was still a bit rough.

"Same here Baby, but we have to." She looked sad and continued. "It's been a while since I've had a fuck with someone I liked…" She looked at me and I gulped, what was she thinking of because I REALLY wanted to know. She turned away.

"Come on: let me show you the rest."

You know how when something doesn't sink in and when it does it hits you hard, well, later on, around ten pm, it hit me: I was going to be a sex toy for a gender I didn't even like! I felt sick all of a sudden so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I don't know when I started crying, but I guess I did. I don't know how long I was in there before Rocket came in. I must have been keeping them awake. _She's gona tell me to be quiet._ Instead, she sat down next to me, she just sat there. I couldn't meet her gaze.

"Sorry, I'm keeping you guys awake, aren't I?" I choked out. She smiled and put her arm around me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's ok." She hugged me and rocked us back and forth.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me."

"That was nothing."

"Shut up! You're the only one who's really been nice to me." Her head rested against the wall, I turned my head to face when-BAM! Our lips met. It was a fluke, a complete accident! But she didn't pull away. Instead, she sat or her knees and put her arms around me. It felt nice, just a sweet kiss, nothing more. When -we pulled away, it was to breath.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said. Instead of being upset, but instead she kissed me again. This time, it wasn't just sweet, it was passionate. This time, her tongue begged for access into my mouth. I allowed it without hesitation, our tongues danced and fought for dominance. It was amazing, but soon I realised I couldn't allow this to happen. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to eat her up! But, if we made any noise (which I fought desperately not to do), the other girls would surely hear us. I pulled back.

"Sorry, too fast." She looked down. A that I wanted to pin her to the ground and blow her mind right there!

"No, it's just," I motioned to the bathroom door. "The girls." I whispered. Then she realised what I had.

"Right, I forgot. It's just: you look so cute when you're apologetic."

"Well, I won't stop you, I mean, you must be great at what you do because, I swear, you're the best thing I've ever seen. You're hot,"

"Uh huh…" She was leaning close to me.

"You're sweet,"

"Go on…" She was a centimeter away from me.

"You're just plain amazing!" Her lips flew onto mine, I wanted to tell her to stop, but I couldn't. I mean, I physically could, but I couldn't mentally bring myself to stop the amazing thing happening to me. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" She had tears in her eyes. "It's just: no one's said that to me, ever." I hugged her. We broke apart and she got up, but I didn't.

"I don't want to go back in." She sat back down on her knees and put her arms around me.

"Ok." Her head rested against my shoulder and my head rested on hers.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. When I woke up, it was to the sound of everyone's squeaking beds.

"Hey, where's Rocket?" It was Blondie's voice.

"I'll go check the bathroom." It was Amber who spoke now. Rocket still had her head on my shoulder and her arms around me. I really didn't want to wake her, but I didn't really have a choice.

"Rocket, wake up." I whispered and shook her lightly.

"Huh? What's going on?" She spotted me.

"Oh, good morning Baby." She went to kiss my cheek.

"Wait!" I put my hand between us. "Amber's…" I then noticed the two feet standing in front of us. We both looked up to see a shocked Amber.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" said Rocket, desperate.

"Amber, are you ok?" asked Blondie.

"Uh, yeah, I found her. Wait just a sec, ok?" She crouched down.

"Oh, my God, did you two...?" She whispered. Our eyes widened.

"No!" _I wish…_

"Well, clearly you two are more than just friends."

"We're not!" I blurted out.

"We're not?"

"Well, we can be, I'd like us to be, but I was trying to cover us."

"Yeah, too late for that…" Muttered Amber. "Hey, can you two kiss?"

"We're not going to kiss for your enjoymen-" I was cut off by Rocket's soft lips on mine. She pulled away.

"Sorry, you just look so hot when you're upset." I sighed.

We made Amber swear not to tell before the two of them went to flush, pretending they used the washroom. When we went out the door, Sweat-Pea seemed sceptical.

"Wait, we only heard two flushes…"

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep in there." I said.

Later on we received chores, I had to clean the halls and Rocket had to go help the chef put away some stuff. Everyone got dressed and we set off. I had been scrubbing the floor for a sec because my hands hurt. Then I heard a loud thump and a scream. I noticed that it came from the kitchen so I ran over. I didn't want to barge inn in case I was mistaken, but when I came through the doors, I saw no one. Then, I heard it again, except this time it was louder; it came from the storage. I walked over and saw the chef on top of Rocket! I ran over, grabbed a knife from his belt and pressed it against his throat.

"Let her go pig!" Every voice in my head screamed to slit his throat. He got off her and she quickly got up from off the ground, she hid behind me.

"I ain't mean nothing." We backed away slowly, he started to laugh. I dropped the knife and we ran off.


	2. The sweet in the sour

\We barged through the kitchen doors and into the hall. I slowed down and Baby caught up. I felt like crying, but instead I laughed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's just go. We don't want to be late." I started walking away.

"Rocket, wait!" I stopped and turned around, the tears started running down my cheeks.

"You are not ok!" She held my hands and traced circles on them with her thumbs. I looked down: I hated it when people saw me crying.

"How about I kiss where it hurts to make it all better, ok?" I nodded.

"Ok, so where does it hurt?" I took one hand out of her grasp and tapped my forehead. She went on her tippy toes, lent inn, and kissed it. I liked this game. I tapped my cheek, she kissed it too. I tapped my neck. Her lips fell upon it, her tongue danced on my flesh as she traced my neck with her mouth; I shivered. I put my hand as low as I could on my chest without it disappearing into my shirt (which was still fairly low) when her lips freed my neck. She kissed it, tenderly and sweetly, but then her mouth moved higher, past my collar bone and up my neck, working its sultry path on my skin. She stopped when her mouth was just below my ear.

"Anywhere else hurt?" Her tone was rough, like a purr. I shuddered. I tapped my finger on my lips and she kissed them. Her tongue asked for entrance; I gladly allowed it. Our tongues danced and fought. My arms rested on her shoulders, hers were around my waist; she placed her hands on my ass. We pulled away, gasping for air.

"Baby?" My voice was rough. We kissed and pulled away again.

"Yeah?" Her breathing was heavy. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest against mine.

"It hurts everywhere." We kissed again and she moved her mouth away from mine and kissed her way to my ear, where she bit my ear lobe lightly. She grabbed my ass and I moaned. What had been a heat now was an aching throb of need.

"I would love to make every last bit of you feel good, but we need to get to class." She whispered so close to my ear that her lips brushed it.

"Why? They won't miss us…" Then, something clicked. Next class is "dance" class; maybe it would be good to go to this one.

"Ok, but do you promise to make it better later?" She laid one last peck on my cheek.

"Ok."

As soon as we got to class, Baby was silent. Amber gave us a knowing grin and motioned to the fact that we still held hands. We unwillingly broke apart and I took a paper glass, hoping it would slow my heart rate and bring my voice back to normal. Mme. Gorski called for Baby. I got up and we looked at each other, she looked scared the poor doll.

"Come, come." Babydoll slowly walked over to her. Sweat-Pea walked over to me.

"Where have you been?"

"Babydoll got lost so I helped her find her way." Amber choked.

"What!" Sweat-Pea turned abruptly.

"Nothing, saliva, that's all." I glared at her. Sweat-Pea grabbed a glass and threw the paper cup away.

"You seem fit enough. I'm going to play you some music, ok? I want you to just relax, feel the music, open your heart to it, let it inn, and when you are ready, I want you to dance." Blue had walked in. Baby and I locked eyes, the poor girl looked terrified. She wasn't going to dance, we both knew that. Madam had started the music, than she turned it off. She walked up to Baby. She gave Baby a pep talk, I didn't like how close she was to her, and clearly neither did Baby.

"Again!" Shouted Madam and walked back to the side to replay the music. Blue had started to walk back, but when the music played, Baby didn't stay still, she danced! Oh, what a dance. So flexible, so beautiful. My heart started to pound. Her hands traced her body as she twisted and turned. She seemed to be in another world, looking in our direction, but past us. Her eyes had a fiery look in them that made you gasp.  
>Then, her eyes locked with mine, not past them, she really looked at ME, my breath caught. She moaned and seemed to almost collapse, my legs clenched. Every time she made any noise, she looked at me; every time the desire, the need grew with the heat bellow my belly. <em>I need a glass.<em> But I couldn't move, I couldn't look away. Then, too soon for my liking, the music and the dance stopped. I was the first to clap. I walked up to her. "What was that!" "Nothing," She whispered.

We got a brake and when I had the chance, I went away with Baby.

"My God you were hot!" My mouth flew on hers. She let out a gasp and her hands clenched and unclenched. One hand tangled in my hair while the other, on my back, pressed me closer to her. I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Fallow me." I grabbed her hand and we ran through the halls to the hall with the bedrooms. I stopped.

"What are we-" I cut her off when my finger pressed against her lips

"This will be our little secret, ok?" She nodded. I opened the door to the fifth room on the left.

"This is my client room so no one should interrupt us…" Then, in the next second, she was all over me! I gasped as one hand was in my hair, the other, hastily taking off my clothes. Her lips: that had been pressed against mine, pulled away and went on my neck.

"Someone's eager." I managed to say before letting out a moan.

"Let's just say that the dance got me in the mood." She pulled off my the cloth around my shoulders.

"You? I was the one who had to watch! By the end I had to prevent myself from jumping you there!" I took off my outfit and if lay on the ground, everything stopped.

"What, did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no! It's just…" Her eyes examined every last bit of me.

"You-you have and amazing body!" She stared at my legs.

"Except, I don't like your leotards, I want them off." I went to pull them off, but she grabbed my wrists, stopping me.

"Tisk, tisk." She bent down, slowly pulling them off, inch by inch. By the time they were off, I was panting.

"Your dress is hot, but, it's in the way." I whispered in her ear as I hastily unzipped it; it flopped on the ground next to my own clothes.

"This," I held the knot around her throat and pulled her closer." is dangerous…" Her lips flew over mine and I gently pulled it over her head, we broke apart just so it could come off completely. I flung it over my shoulder, not caring about where it ended up.

"Your socks don't really interrupt what I'm doing, but they annoy me." My hand slid down her bare thigh to the line of the socks; I pulled them off too.

"As for your hair, head band and pig tails need to come off." I gently removed them and threw them onto the bed so we could find them later. I placed my mouth next to her ear.

"No matter how hot they make you look." She shivered to my delight. Her hair fell lightly over her shoulders, she looked irresistible. Her lips were on mine again: her arms tracing patterns on my back that made me melt in her arms. Even though she was shorter, she was clearly dominant, which didn't bother me, but I wanted trying to be in control. After all, I did have more experience; at least, I thought so.

"I want to play…" my fingers traced down her arms, "a little game…" I held her hands in mine. My lips slowly moved up her neck to her ear.

"It'll be fun…" With those words, she almost collapsed.

"Sit." I motioned to the bed, she sat. I walked over to a small closet. I opened it. Inside were "toys" of all kinds, meant to increase the pleasure. I grabbed a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

"You have been a bad girl Baby." I walked over to her, dangling the cuffs on my index.

"I need to teach you a lesson."

"What did I do wrong?" She whimpered playfully.

"You are too hot and too good a dancer." I pushed her far back on the bed; I could feel her heart pound. Her breath was fast, she just stared at me, wondering what I would do, wanting to know. I grinned and licked my lips, I loved this. I gently clasped one cuff on her wrist and pulled her arm back so that her hand touched the cold metal. With the other clasp, I put it behind and through the bars of the bed and clasped it gently over her other wrist.

"Do you know what I do to girls like you here?" She gulped, her eyes grew big.

"What?" Her breath was now a pant, a low growl, hot.

"I torcher them." I poised myself over her. My hands traced down her body to her panties. I held the edge of her lacy underwear and snapped it. She yelped. I grinned. I loved the way she was looking at me. I ever so slowly pulled them down; by the end, Baby was sweating, panting, and pleading.

"Don't tease me." She said in a low, raspy voice. When they were off, I tossed them. I slowly pulled her legs apart, her eyes widened. I showed her my index finger and licked the end, she gasped. I lowered my hand and was approaching my fingers to- there was a nock at the door; we froze.

"Baby, Rocket? It's Amber."

"What the hell do you want!" I was pissed.

"Let me in, the girls are looking for you two!"

"One sec!" I shouted.

"Damn it." Growled Baby; I undid one of her cuffs and she started to undo the other. I helped her put on her wet panties and went to unlock the door, I didn't care that I was in my underwear and a bra, Amber wouldn't be upset, if anything, she'd be grateful.

"Oh my God." Amber closed the door behind her. She looked me over, than looked Baby over, I didn't like that.

"Did you two…"

"No! I was about to when you knocked, why couldn't you have wait five, ten minutes?" I glared at her.

"Rocket, I can't get it unlocked." I went over to poor Baby, still strapped in the bed. I bent over her and undid the lock.

"Sorry, I promise to torcher you later." I whispered. Amber stared at us.

"Can you do something hot?" I glared, but Baby seemed to be in a decent mood, so she made a gun with her hands and pointed it at Amber.

"Pow." She said and brought it up in a James Bond pose, but instead of blowing on the tip, she licked it, I gulped. Amber got the place back to normal as Baby and I got dressed, when everything was good, we all ran out of there.


	3. The hot in the cold

We went to our room to sleep after supper, potatoes, a salad, and some skim milk, a very low fat meal to keep Blue's "girls" thin. In our beds we talked about stuff and then someone brought up my dancing.

"I've never seem Madame Gorski clap like that." Said Rocket.

"Well get over it, it's almost lights out." Sweat-Pea said, I don't understand why Rocket's sister doesn't like me. Was it because I was new, was liked by the others of her group?

"She's not easily impressed." Rocket lay on her back, a smile on her face, she looked so cute. I smiled back at her, oh did I love Rocket.

"She wasn't impressed. All that ji-raiding and moaning? The dance should be more than just titillation. Mine's personal. What the heck does yours say." I didn't hesitate to answer.

"It says that I'm going to escape from here, that I'm gona be free." I said proudly.

"Well, send me a post card from paradise."

Rocket turned to face me.

"Are you really going to try to escape?" She whispered in her cute little voice.

"Yeah, before the high roller comes." Sweat-Pea looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Can I come?" Asked Rocket.

"Me too." I knew why Amber wanted to join. In my head I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, of course." I said with a smile, true to Rocket, fake for Amber.

"You're not going anywhere Rocket."

"I'm gona do what I want to do."

"No one's ever escaped from here, you know that." Sweat-Pea pointed out angrily.

"Yeah, you know that the last three girls that tried died." Pointed out Rocket. _Wow, this place is harsh!_

"And the same will happen to the next fool." Sweat-Pea REALY hated my idea.

"Why don't you guys just listen to my plan?"

"Don't want to hear your plan, ok? None of us do…" Everything went silent, than I heard Rocket take in a deep breath like she was gona start crying or something. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

She motioned with her head to fallow her.

"I'm gona go brush my teeth."

"Same." It looked as if Amber was going to say she was going to come, but I gave her a look, and she didn't. We both got up and walked to the bathroom. We turned on the taps to cover our voices.

"Tonight, I want you to pretend to cry, but stay in your bed. I'll go up to you and lie down. It'll look like I'm comforting you, ok?" I nodded. The lightly held my chin and tilted my head up.

"I'm sorry." A tear ran down her cheek: she looked so sad. I lightly kissed her.

"It's ok, you don't need to be sorry." She sniffed and I kissed her again, holding her close. We did brush our teeth and went to bed. After what felt like a half hour, I 'wept' lightly. Rocket quietly got out of her bed and walked over to mine and sat down next to me. She held me in her arms, she smelled like perfume. No one goes to bed smelling like perfume unless you expect it to come in handy. I couldn't help myself from talking in a deep breath to smell it. She was gorgeous, kind, smart, she was amazing, too amazing, she could have anyone she wanted, why me? Slowly my sobs turned real as tears rolled down my cheeks, I just loved her so much. She lightly kissed my forehead and I felt a tear drip onto it. Was she crying too, and why? We lay down onto the mattress, her arms still around me; her head on top of mine. I calmed down slowly, her lips kept kissing my forehead and she kept on stroking my hair which quickly put me to sleep.

We were awakened by Amber's anxious shaking.

"Wake up you love birds!"

"What the hell?" muttered Rocket.

"Sweat-Pea's waking up!" We shot up, now wide awake. Rocket quickly got out and hopped in her own bed. I glanced around and saw Blondie staring at us.

"Uh, Blondie…" I pointed.

"Yeah, she woke up before me."

"Will she…"

"Don't worry: she'll keep her mouth shut. We made a little agreement, isn't that right Blondie?" Blondie nodded vigorously, what had Amber said to make Blondie so cooperative?

"What's with the racket?" Sweat-Pea said sleepily.

"Sorry 'bout that sis." It hadn't been a moment too soon, Madame Gorski walked in, clapping her hands.

"Up, up! Showers, now!" We all groaned and got up and fallowed her to a room with five showers. Everyone went inside and closed the curtains. Clothes came off and flew over the tops of the curtains towards Madame who caught them. Showers came on, well, not mine.

"Uh, mine's broken." I shouted over the sound of pouring showers.

"Well then, share with someone!" Answered Madame Gorski. Amber coughed.

"Sorry, water." She said; I rolled my eyes.

"You can come in mine Baby; I don't take up much room." Shouted Rocket. Amber went on a coughing fit.

"Sorry *cough* water!"

"Uh, Madame Gorski, can I have my undergarments back please?" I asked.

"Not necessary, you are all girls." I blushed, luckily no one could see. Rocket and I joined our curtains so Madame Gorski wouldn't see me naked as I passed from one shower to the next.

Obviously Rocket had lied because there really wasn't much room for the two of us. Our naked bodies were pressed together; I could feel her body heat as well as the water making her body wet. She held my hands and pushed my lightly to the back wall of the shower.

"I'm loving this morning." She whispered in my ear.

"Same." My hands trailed her body and our lips were pressed together. I was glad that the water was loud otherwise the others would have heard my low moans as Rocket's chest was pressed against mine and her left thigh was in between my legs. Unfortunately we had to wash because otherwise people could start to wonder why there weren't any suds on the floor of our shower.

"How about I wash you and you wash me?" She asked in a low and rich town. I kissed her.

"Whatever makes you happy." She moaned as I washed her chest… thoroughly. As she washed my back, she placed kissed on my neck as she grabbed my ass, making it hard for me to stand. Too soon our five minutes of shower time was over.

"Time's up girls!" She passed us our clothing from over the curtain and a towel as well. We helped each other get dressed.

"One last kiss?" She pleaded and I placed my lips upon hers before we went out. Blondie looked down and Amber gave a knowing smirk, Sweat-Pea remained oblivious. Madame Gorski, not so much. She tapped her neck while looking at me, I was confused, what the hell was she doing?

"Uh, Baby?" Whispered Rocket.

"Yeah?"

"I may have accidentally given you a hickey." I could feel my cheeks burn as she flipped up my collar, trying to cover as much of the red blemish as possible. _Oops._

AN. I will not be able to publish ch.4 for at least 7 day. I apologize, but I stupidly forgot it at home :P


	4. The smart in the stupid

We were all in our dressing room, sitting in front of a mirror, preparing ourselves for dance class. I sat between Blondie and my sis; it was a little awkward because Sweat-Pea and I hadn't really spoken since I told her I wanted to run away with Amber and Babydoll to freedom. I really wanted her to get on board! She already wasn't talking to me so I decided to bring up the topic again. What did I have to lose?

"What if it's a good plan?" I asked.

"Then she can go through with it. I'm not letting you get hurt! I've kept us safe through a lot of shit…"

"I know you have, but I'm not gona get hurt. I just can't… be here… anymore… And if it is a good plan, we're both going…"

"No we're not! You're on your own." I fought back the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks. There was a long pause before I spoke again. I let out a short chuckle.

"I have been on my own before." She chuckled too; not a good chuckle either.

"Sure you have… Look where that got us!" That hit home hard. I had to get Sweat-Pea on our side. I took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Baby saved me from the cook the other day…" This took her aback.

"What!" She was shocked.

"I was working in the kitchen, and he comes in behind me, and then he pushes me down. And he gets on top of me and I can't even move…" The tears were close to falling so I chuckled.

"And there she was, just like that." I snap my fingers to make a point.

"She had a knife to his throat! She saved me…"

That's when she got there, as if on cue. Baby and my sis looked at each other, Baby knew we had won. She walked up to a chalk board that hung on the wall, saying who was in the dressing room. She turned it so that the blank black back showed. She took the piece of chalk and wrote on it. Everything about her was beautiful, even her handwriting. There were five words, Map, Fire, Knife, and Key. Amber and Blondie got up to get a better look.

"The high roller comes to get me in three days, but I'm getting out of here before he does. So, if you guys want to come with me, this is how I plan to do it." There was a pause and Sweat-Pea looked at me, I gave her one of those looks that told her that she better agree with Baby. She turned back to Babydoll.

"Well?" My heart leapt.

"Ok, if we can collect all four of these items, we'll be free."

"Ok! How do we use them?" I got up. I wanted to show Babydoll how much I believed in her.

"First things first, how do you plan on getting these thing?" Sweat-Pea demanded.

"Whoever has the item we need, we get them to watch me dance." Sweat-Pea said something. In my mind it came out like 'Blah, blah, blah..' I wanted to have those items just to give me an excuse to watch her dance. I snapped back to reality when Baby spoke.

"Yeah, that's right." She was so calm and sure that her plan would work and didn't seem to care what my sister thought about it.

"But we'd be talking all the risk; we'd be doing all the work while you prance around with a perfect alibi!"

"No, as long as I'm dancing, they won't even know you're there." She was right, Sweat-Pea sat down.

"Ok, so the first thing we need is a map. To figure out where all the exits are, where the guards are located…"

"Blue has that in his office, it's behind his desk!" I wanted to sound enthusiastic, Baby smiled.

"Right, good. Second, we need something to start a fire with, as a distraction for when we escape. Plus, the fire should disable all the check points. And the third thing we need is a knife. In case we run into any trouble." She looked at me to see if I was ok, because she knew just as well as I did…

"The cook…" I took in a deep breath. "I can do it."

"Ok. The last thing is a key."

"Blue wears a key around his neck." Piped in Blondie.

"What door does it open?"

"All of them I think. It's a master key."

"This plan is crazy. There's armed guard at every door, ok? It's not gona be 'Oh, sorry Blue, we won't do it again' because we'll be dead!" I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't.

"We're already dead." I said, and it was true. Everyone knew it too. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm in." Amber said, damn she was first.

"So am I." Said Blondie.

"Me too!" Dams it, I was third! Sweat-Pea took in a deep breath.

"Alright." Everyone got excited.

"But I'm only doing it because you guys would get caught without me, ok? And if it gets too hairy, if I say it's over, we stop."

"Ok." Everyone was happy.

"I'll get the map." She got up and scratched it out; the bell rang.

When Sweat-Pea left, I went up to Babydoll and kissed her, right in front of the other two. She went rigid with shock, but soon relaxed as our lips started to move together. She opened her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance, I won, and she gasped. I pulled away and she whimpered. Her lips were red and puffy from the kiss. I put my mouth next to her ear and bit her earlobe.

"Do good and I might give you a prize." I held her up as her legs went rigid.

"So hot!" Said Amber, she was like a peeping tom. Blondie nudged her in her ribs.

"Oh shut it Amber, leave 'em alone." She said. They walked out.

"You have to admit it's hot."

"Yeah, but you know…" I didn't hear the rest.

"By the end, I better need someone to hold me back so that I don't jump you." I said, leaving the room, making sure that my hips swayed more than usual. I swore I heard her gasp.

I stared at her; she stared at me, my breath was heavy. The way she swayed made me know that this was going to be hot. If I thought the last dance was hot, this one would catch the room on fire! Half the time she looked in my direction, gasping, moaning, and doing other things that made my legs week. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, she looked at me with hungry eyes; it made my breath catch. Amber pulled me out of the room.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were going to collapse!" My breath was low and heavy.

"I need water." She went back in and came out with a cup of water in her hand; she gave it to me.

"She's too good at what she does!" I said in a low voice.

"I know, I swear I saw Blue put his hand down his pants…" I closed my eyes.

"Didn't need to know that!" The song started to end.

"Come on, let's go back in, it's almost over." I nodded and fallowed her in. We went in just in time to see her last move. I went up to her and pressed my forehead against hers. I wanted to kiss so badly. Sweat-Pea stepped inside the rehearsal room.

"Got it." She laughed, we all did. Why? I have no idea. Baby went to fetch her sweater and I fallowed. It had come off some-time during the dance.

We both crouched down against the wall, waiting for Madame's dismissal of class.

"Big show girls!" Clapped Blue, he seemed REALLY happy. Baby put on her remaining clothing.

"Thank you."

"For what?" _Everything… You..._

"The cook!"

"That was nothing." She blushed slightly.

"Shut up! No one takes a risk for anyone in here! So thank you." I wanted to kiss her sooo badly. The need to feel her lips against mine intensified.

"You're welcome." I sat.

"You've got family?"

"No…" Damn it, I made her sad!

"Oh, that's right. I forgot: you're an orphan." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "I ran away from mine. I thought I was pretty smart at the time. Sweat-Pea fallowed, which is crazy! She never even had a real problem with mom and dad!" Babydoll was looking at me with beautiful eyes, she looked amazing. I had to look away.

"She scares about you a lot." I nodded and bit my lip, remembering what had happened. The knife…

"Have you ever just wanted to take something back? You know, something you said, something you did?" It took her a bit to answer.

"All the time…" What was she thinking about? Was it us? Did she regret us? I needed to know. I held her hand.

"I've got to show you something."

A.N. I'm really sorry for the late update! It's just hard to write based on a movie especially if you want it word for word like I do because it's really long. (I've seen Sucker Punch at least 100 times now, no exaggerations). Hope you liked it! Next one will be out in a week (lemon and hurt/comfort).

-Femslash29

Spoiler Alert!

Babydoll and Rocket find out each other's real names.


End file.
